Birthday Kiss
by DarkLily17
Summary: Happy Birthday! What happens on the Yugioh characters' birthdays? This story contains yaoi ;D
1. Malik

AN: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Maaaalik, happy birthday to you :)

Angstshipping! :D

―――――――――――

Malik awoke, panting, from his nightmare. He sat up, his body soaked in a cold sweat. He swallowed, then winced as is hurt his dry throat.

"It was just a dream." He told himself firmly. "Only a dream."

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the images that flashed through his mind, trying to forget the memories that haunted him even now.

Malik's yami had finally disappeared after his duel with the pharaoh, but he hadn't been able to forget everything that had happened: he had killed his own father, tried to kill Yugi, sent dozens of people to the Shadow Realm…and he couldn't forgive himself for that.

Ryou had tried, on several occasions, to convince Malik that his yami's actions weren't his fault, and Malik knew that he was right, really. But some part of him hadn't accepted that fact, and that part of him made him feel guilty every moment of every day for what he'd done.

He groaned loudly, holding his head in his hands. He glanced at the clock through his fingers. It was only 2:07. Malik knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so he got out of bed, slipping on a jacket, and reached for his phone.

―――――――――

Ryou's phone beeped loudly, waking him. He sat up, rubbing he eyes sleepily. A yawn escaped his lips as he got out of bed and fetched his phone from on top of the old wooden desk in the corner.

He flipped up his phone to check his messages. He only had one. From Malik.

He read the text, frowning.

_Had the dream again. Can't sleep, sorry if I woke you. Malik x_

Ryou read the message twice, then sent a quick reply. He lay back on his bed, the frown still in place.

"Oh Malik" he sighed.

―――――――――

Malik had gotten changed quickly, putting on his warmest jacket and thickest boots. His phone was safely in his pocket, but he'd turned it off, wanting to be entirely alone for a while.

He stepped out of the house into the cold, silent street, shivering slightly as he looked up at the moon. It was almost full.

"Creepy" Malik muttered under his breath, through slightly chattering teeth. He set off to nowhere in particular, letting he feet carry him wherever they wanted to.

The blonde's breath was visible in front of his face, and his boots only just kept their grip on the ice that coated the floor – a show of how cold it was. Malik didn't care though; the cold air was refreshing, even if it was numbing his toes, and he needed to get away from the world for a bit.

―――――――――

Ryou sat in bed, staring at his phone. Why hadn't Malik replied yet? He glanced at the clock for the 14th time. It was 2:43. Had Malik fallen asleep again? Ryou doubted it – he never known Malik fall asleep after one of his nightmares. He frowned again. He was probably worrying for no reason, but that wasn't going to stop him.

―――――――――

Malik stopped abruptly when he realised that there were no more buildings around him. He looked around warily, aware that this wasn't the best time of night to be wandering around alone, even worse if he was lost. But he wasn't lost, he realised with a smile. He knew exactly where he was.

Letting out a breathe he didn't realise he'd been holding, Malik carried on walking through the winter's night, but with a destination in mind this time. His lips curved into a smile as he stepped from the pavement onto frosty grass. After weaving in and out of several trees, he reached a clearing, where he sat down on the edge of a small lake. The seemingly black water was still, undisturbed, with a streak on moonlight reflected in its surface. (1)

Malik sighed contentedly, rolling onto his back with his hands behind his head. Oddly enough, the ice and snow didn't seem to have touched this place. He closed his eyes, thinking of the first time he'd come here.

―――――――――

"_Here we are, Malik." Ryou said, turning to him._

"_Whoa it's…kinda pretty actually." He admitted, kneeling down and running his hand through the cool water._

"_Hey, Ryou?" Malik said absent-mindedly as Ryou came and sat next to him._

"_Yeah?"_

"_You know how you showed me this place…well it's sort of like a gift, right? And I want to give you a gift back."_

"_Malik, wha- ?" he was silenced as soft lips pressed to his, both tender and firm. The sensation that Ryou felt then was indescribable, but somehow he knew that it was love. (2)_

―――――――――

Later that morning, Ishizu pushed open her brother's door, carrying several birthday presents. (3)

"Happy birthday Ma-" she stopped, mid-sentence. The room was empty.

Ishizu frowned, putting the presents down on the empty bed.

"Odion!?" she called worriedly, walking back out the room. "Have you seen Malik? He's not in his room."

Odion frowned. "No, I haven't seen him this morning. Have you checked the bathroom?"

The two of them searched the house desperately, searching for their younger brother. Once certain that he wasn't in the house, Ishizu tried ringing his mobile, only to get voicemail straight away.

"His phone's turned off." She said to Odion grimly. She quickly dialled Ryou's number, and to her relief she got an answer after the third ring.

"Hello?"

Ishizu quickly explained the situation, asking hopefully if Malik was with Ryou. He said that he wasn't, and told her that he would go out and search for him. After a quick conversation with Odion, it was decided that both he and Ryou would go and search for Malik separately, while Ishizu stayed at home and rang everyone she thought Malik might be with. It didn't seem very likely that Malik would have gone to a friend's house first thing in the morning on his birthday, especially without telling anyone, but it was worth a try.

―――――――――

"Malik?" Ryou called as he ran through the trees and into the clearing. He looked around frantically, and at first thought that nobody was there. His heart sank…but then he realised he'd been wrong. There was someone there, lying on the ground. Someone with blonde hair and a tan…

"_Malik!?"_ he cried, running over to him.

Ryou grabbed his lover's shoulders, shaking him fiercely. Malik opened one eye lazily.

"Ryou…what're you doing here?"

The albino let out a sigh of relief, his whole body relaxing.

"Ryou?" Malik asked worriedly, sitting up.

"What were you _doing_ here?" Ryou asked, exasperated. "Ishizu got up this morning and you weren't there! Your phone was turned off, nobody knew were you were…Odion and I have been out looking for you for almost an hour!"

Malik blinking, not expecting that. "Sorry Ryou, I-"

"Ishizu? It's Ryou. I found Malik. He's fine. Don't worry." There was a pause as Ishizu said something at the other end of the phone. "Okay, we'll be back soon. Bye."

He ended the call, turning back to Malik.

"Ryou I didn't mean for-"

"Shut up" Ryou muttered, leaning close to Malik. "You're okay, that's all that matters."

Ryou pushed his lover onto his back, climbing on top of him and kissing him gently. Malik smiled playfully, kissing back, harder.

"You know this probably isn't the time" he muttered, pulling away from the Ryou.

"Malik, I was worried about you, I was terrified I'd lost you! I thought I'd never see you again. Never kiss you…"

Ryou's lips brushed Malik's.

"Happy Birthday" he whispered.

Malik blinked, surprised - he'd completely forgotten it was his birthday. Not that it mattered, as long as he was with Ryou.

'Besides,' he thought, smirking 'this was probably the best present I've ever had…'

―――――――――

AN: Was that a bit of a lame ending? Ah well, it was cute :)

Sorry if this story seems a bit rushed :/ I might re-write it when I have the time.

(1) To anyone who's read my apprenticeshipping chapter in _AZ of Yugioh Shippings_, I have an obsession with lakes, I know xD

(2) Hmm, I have no idea why Malik's flashback is in Ryou's POV, but ah well, just go with it ;)

(3) It IS later that morning, I haven't gone mad :) It was just after 2am when Malik woke up :)

Please review if you liked it, or even if you didn't :D

Happy Birthday Malik!!


	2. Yugi

AN: Hooray for updating things! This was originally just going to be for Malik's birthday, but then I thought that I may as well write something for other Yugioh characters' birthdays too (: I do realise that Yugi's birthday was nine days ago, buuut I got back from holiday that day. Plus, my laptop is broken, which means that, unless I can get it fixed and recover my stuff, I've lost an entire chapter of Story of a Girl, half a chapter of AZ of Shippings, and a very long chapter that I wrote for a collaboration I'm doing... *sniffle* So I probably won't be updating anything for a while, because I don't want to rewrite anything unless I know I have to.

I know it gets very confusing with saying 'he' all the time, but you're clever people, you can figure out who I'm talking about :P

Try and guess who the secret person is ;)

* * *

Yugi walked with hunched shoulders as he trudged along the dull grey pavement, his feet scraping through the loosened gravel, kicking small stones into the road. He let out a small sigh, taking one hand out of his pocket to check his phone.

"Hmph" he grunted, dissatisfied. No messages, no missed calls. Nothing. _Nothing._

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket, balling his hands into fists, one of them still clutching the phone in disgruntled desperation. England was eight hours ahead of Japan, so there was no doubt that he was awake. (1) Why hadn't he called? Yugi had been expecting a card, even a present, but he hadn't even _called._

Yugi had spent his birthday morning ripping open gifts and cards, hoping each time that it was from him. He had grown ever more excited, and ever more desperate, and he worked his way through the many presents his friends had left him. But upon reaching the bottom of the pile, Yugi had had to accept that the gift he had been anticipating had not come. Yugi hadn't given up there though; he had immediately run to check his emails, thinking that the present must be late, but he would at least have a message. Turning on his computer, Yugi found several messages wishing him a happy birthday, but none of them was what he was looking for.

Finally admitting defeat, Yugi had left the house under the pretence of going shopping for his birthday dinner, but he hadn't even bothered to bring any money. There was very little point, as he didn't feel able to face the shops. Being surrounded by people – happy, smiling people – when he felt so very alone would have been unbearable.

He couldn't understand it, why hadn't he tried to contact Yugi on his birthday? Had he forgotten him? No...surely not, especially after the phone call Yugi had received a month ago...

"_I have a surprise for you, Yugi"_

"_A surprise? What sort of surprise?" he asked suspiciously_

"_A birthday surprise. You'll like it, I'm sure. It'll...it'll make you happy"_

Yugi sighed, stopping and looking up from the ground. He hoisted himself up onto a low stone wall and surveyed his surroundings dejectedly, not really feeling apart of them. He watched a small child pleading with her mother to go to the park, and then squealing happily when she agreed. The mother laughed, catching the lemon yellow gate at it swung closed behind her delighted daughter. Two teenagers sat on a decaying wooden bench older than they were, their heads close together, their hands entwined. Yugi's stomach twisted as he watched their lips touch, and he jerked his head violently upwards, trying to block out the image. He narrowed his eyes against the glare of the sun, studying the sky. It was a light, gentle blue, and the few clouds that dotted the sky did not obscure the glowing sun, which shone valiantly; a gleaming gold island in a sea of blue and white. A perfect day, Yugi mused.

His lip curled as he thought of a similar day, so long ago. They had lain in a field together, watching the clouds. The grass they had been resting in was long enough to hide them both completely, and they could watch people walk past without being seen. Yugi had joked that they could stay there forever and probably wouldn't be found until some poor farmer came and tripped over the pair of them. The idea had had them in stitches, and the roars of laughter had attracted strange glances from passers by. Perhaps they thought that the grass was mocking them. They had laughed louder still, until one of the pair (Yugi could no longer remember which), had sat up, suddenly serious. The other had sat up too, and for a very long time they had simply looked at each other. Shining violet eyes had gazed into warm brown ones, and in Yugi's memory that moment had gone on forever - he could not remember it ever ending. But they very next day, he had gone, and Yugi had been left alone again.

Yugi moaned aloud at the memory, earning startled stares from several merry children and their watchful parents, all oblivious to one teen's pain. Too miserable to care very much, Yugi slipped from the wall, sloping off in the direction of home. He tried in vain to think of a reasonable excuse for why he had been out for two hours and not visited the shops. After a minute or two he gave up, deciding that it didn't really matter very much. His mind eased back to its default thought train, and Yugi relived the best and the worst memories. It was both blissful and painful to think about, but as he couldn't focus on anything else, Yugi had very little choice but to dwell up the recollections.

Checking his phone for what must have been the thousandth time that day, Yugi traipsed up the street to the game shop, dragging his feet along the ground. He pushed open the door, ignoring the tinkling bell that rang abnormally loudly in the silent shop. He did not notice the car on the driveway, nor the 'Closed' sign on the front door, not even that the house seemed completely devoid of life.

He crossed the shop in a few quick strides, still staring at the ground as he opened the door at the back, leading to the sitting room. Accustomed to the quiet, the explosion of noise that met his entrance startled Yugi so much that he jumped nearly a foot in the air. Regaining his composure, the teen gazed around himself in amazement. The usually empty sitting room was filled to the bursting point with people: Joey, Tristan and Duke stood next to a table that groaned under the weight of the mountain of food that had been placed upon it, and were eying it hopefully; Tea and Serenity beamed at Yugi from a faded blue sofa that had been pressed back against the wall to make room; Seto was lounging in the room's only armchair, looking sullen and bored; Mokuba was perched on the arm of the chair, grinning up at Yugi; Mai was leaning against the back wall, smiling through her lipstick; Yugi's grandpa was clutching an enormous birthday cake, smiling at his grandson.

Yugi took in all of this without really thinking about it, for he only had eyes for one person. In the centre of the room stood a relatively short teenage boy, with pale skin and long white hair that stuck up at the sides. He could have been an albino were it not for his warm brown eyes, eyes that were currently shining brightly. To Yugi, the boy himself seemed to glow, as if his very skin was giving out light. His lips curved into a smile as he watched the expression on Yugi's face slowly shift from shock to joy.

"_Ryou" _Yugi breathed, unable to believe his eyes.

"You didn't really think I'd forgotten your birthday, did you?" he smiled gently, holding out his arms.

Yugi ran at him, burying his head in Ryou's chest, breathing in his scent. "Oh Ryou" he sighed contentedly. He felt the other teen's chest vibrate as he chuckled, and Yugi looked up into the soft, kind face of the one he loved so much. He tilted his chin slightly, bringing their faces within centimetres of each other. Their lips were almost touching. The room's other occupants looked away obligingly, but neither Yugi nor Ryou moved from their current position. For several seconds they stood there like that, until eventually Yugi pulled away.

Ryou blinked, evidently confused by Yugi's reluctance. He forced his features into a bright smile, although his eyes were searching Yugi's face in puzzlement.

"Happy birthday, Yugi!" Grandpa boomed, breaking up the awkward moment. He forced the magnificently iced cake into his grandson's hands, beaming. "Tea, Serenity and Joey made the cake, isn't it wonderful?"

Yugi was grateful to all his friends for doing this, but suddenly he just wanted to be away from them all. He just wanted to be with Ryou, to talk to him; to laugh with him; to kiss him...to just _be_ with him. He wondered desperately how they could both sneak out unnoticed, but the idea seemed impossible. They would just have to wait until the party was finished, but that could take hours. Yugi almost groaned aloud, but he knew it would be easier to escape if he acted normal, so he cracked a smile, looking round at his friends. They were all smiling at him, although one or two of them looked slightly confused by his prolonged silence. Seto was looking at him curiously, a strange smile on his face.

Yugi took a deep breath, "Yeah, it is wonderful. Thanks, guys." He turned to Joey, "Since when can _you _cook?"he asked, forcing a laugh.

"He can't," Tea answered for him. "All we asked him to do was measure out the flour and the whole kitchen turned out white!"

"_And_ he kept eating the icing" Serenity added, smiling.

"I was _hungry_" Joey huffed.

"Aren't you always?" Duke grinned. Everyone laughed, with the exception of Seto, who was still wearing his curious smile. It was making Yugi nervous.

Before Joey could think up a retort, Grandpa tactfully interrupted.

"Who wants cake?" There were a chorus of 'Me's and Joey had to settle for glaring at the back of Duke's head. He didn't appear to notice, much to the blonde's annoyance.

Yugi fetched a knife from the kitchen and began the cut the cake, which he had balanced precariously on the arm of the sofa, due to the lack of room on the table. Yugi's hand slipped slightly, but another hand grasped it tightly, holding it steady. He looked up into Ryou's kind face, and smiled up at him gratefully.

Having handed out the cake, Yugi thanked everyone for the gifts they'd given him, and everyone began to chat loudly. Yugi saw Seto lean in to say something to Ryou, who blinked and nodded. He stood up, announcing that he was going to get a drink. He asked if anyone wanted one, and when everyone shook their heads he shrugged and left the room.

Yugi turned to Seto curiously, just in time to see him stand up and talk to Joey, who had been boasting about a recent duel he'd won.

"How did you manage that, mutt? Was your opponent a three year old? Although I would have thought even that was beyond you"

Suddenly realising that Seto was creating a distraction for him, Yugi backed out of the room, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He closed the door on Joey's angry retort, and ran to the kitchen. 'Sometimes,' he thought, 'Seto Kaiba could be absolutely brilliant.'

A quick glance around the kitchen told Yugi that it was empty, so he ran to the window and, standing on his toes, peered outside. Also empty. His heart was beating rapidly now, as he turn and sped from the room. He flew upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time. He burst through the door to his bedroom and, to his delight and relief, found Ryou perched on the end of his bed.

"_Ryou"_ Yugi breathed, sinking down onto the bed next to him. He turned, beaming, to face Ryou. But Ryou was not smiling; instead his brow was furrowed in confusion and his eyes were wide. Yugi's smile faltered, then slid of his face completely.

"Ryou...what..?"

"Yugi," Ryou began hesitantly, "Why did you pull away before? I...I know it's been a long time but don't...don't you want to kiss me anymore? Don't you want to be together?"

The words spilled from Ryou's mouth before he could stop them, and he glanced up at Yugi nervously. It was clear from his expression just how much the answer would mean. Yugi smiled faintly, stroking Ryou's soft cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"Don't be silly," he murmured, hand straying to Ryou's hair, combing it with his fingers. "I love you, Ryou, and I want us to be together forever. I just wanted this moment to be special. Just the two of us."

Ryou's frightened face broke into a smile as he leaned forwards. When Ryou spoke, Yugi could feel his breath on his face.

"Every moment we spend together is special, Yugi" he told him, and he pressed their lips together.

Both were instantly absorbed in the kiss, each trying to convey their passion and love for the other, along with the pain of so many months apart. The kiss was soft but hard, tender but passionate, gentle but firm, fleeting but eternal. It was an end – the end of the pain the two of them had felt since their separation – but it was a beginning. A sweet, beautiful, wonderful, magnificent, extraordinary beginning. It was the best gift Yugi could have asked for.

* * *

(1) Yeah, yeah, he (I won't say who in case you haven't guessed yet ;P)'s from England. It was convenient, leave me alone. *hides*

I promise the next chapter won't have...someone in or you'll be sick of him :P Or perhaps you won't...scary fangirls ;)

Review if you liked it! =)


	3. Seto

AN: Happy birthday to Kaaaaaaaaiba. This is random. It's also short. And I have a thing about hiding character identitities until the end so...meh. Review it if you like it :)

Seto sat in his office on the top floor of Domino's Kaiba Corp. building. The design for the company's new duel disk was up on his computer screen and he was fiddling with the dimensions, trying to perfect the design. The prototype, currently in pride of place on Seto's desk, was just that little bit too heavy and the CEO had taken it upon himself to make the final adjustments.

Seto's work was interrupted by a curt knock on the office door. He sat back in irritation, silently cursing his employees for being incapable of handling things for five consecutive minutes. "Come in," he barked, glaring at the door as it opened. His new personal secretary stepped into the room, eyebrows raised at his tone. Normally this would have only irritated him further, but something about this woman demanded his respect; she was not afraid of him, as so many of his employees were, nor did she ever try to hide her emotions from him. Perhaps it would be worth learning her name – something he rarely bothered with. Few of those working close to Seto lasted long, and the rest of his employees were under someone else's command.

"Sorry to bother you, sir," she began, with an almost imperceptible edge of sarcasm to her voice. "But Joey Wheeler's here again. Security escorted him outside but he's refusing to leave until he sees you. We could call the police but he's technically allowed to stand outside the building." Seto frowned, having been about to suggest she do just that. "He's attracting a lot of attention" his secretary added pointedly.

"What does Wheeler want?" Seto asked with false politeness.

"I didn't ask," she smirked, her bright blue eyes shining with amusement. "Though I'm sure it's nothing the great Seto Kaiba can't handle."

She was openly mocking him now. Seto should just fire her, but for some reason that option didn't appeal to him. He met her gaze coolly. "I'm sure."

Her smiled faltered.

* * *

"Don't walk away from me rich boy!" Wheeler howled at Seto's retreating back. They'd been arguing for ten minutes straight; the mutt clearly wasn't about to leave and Seto had better things to do, so he was going back to his work.

He boarded the lift alone and took the brief moment of solitude to run his fingers through his hair. It shouldn't bother him but for some reason Seto was worried about what the secretary would say. Even with something this small, Seto regarded it as a failure and he was somehow sure that she would too. He'd didn't like her knowing he'd failed. The lift stopped and he was through the sliding doors before they had fully opened. Keeping his eyes firmly on his office door, Seto tried to ignore the smirk that was directed his way, but it was impossible to ignore her voice, layered with sarcasm. "Don't worry, sir, I'm sure Mr Wheeler will go home eventually."

For once Seto had nothing to say, so he simply glared at her. She smiled innocently, brushing a lock of silver-blue hair out of her eyes. He slammed the door behind him, muffling her laughter.

* * *

The next morning, Seto scowled at his secretary as his walked to his office, but to his surprise the smile she gave him seemed genuine. "Happy Birthday, Mr Kaiba."

He blinked. "How on earth do you know it's my birthday?" Usually Mokuba was the only one who knew, or cared, when it was his birthday. She simply shrugged, still smiling, as Seto continued to his office.

* * *

Despite it being his birthday, Seto planned to work late that night. He was surprised when someone knocked on his door just before 6pm – almost everyone should have left by now – and even more surprised when his secretary came in, wearing a long blue coat over her skirt and blouse and clutching a small handbag.

"Your shift ended almost an hour ago" he informed her, eying her warily.

"I know," she smirked, "but it's pretty clear that you're not doing anything tonight, and I thought someone out to take you out on your birthday. For dinner?" She smiled confidently. Seto stared at her.

"You're...are you asking me out?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Well if someone else wants to that's fine by me, but no one else seems to be offering."

It took an uncharacteristic amount of time for Seto to regain his composure but he finally nodded his consent, not trusting himself to speak. She smiled triumphantly, turning on her heel towards the elevator. Seto had to move quickly to catch her before she entered the lift. He grabbed her arm, blushing faintly when she glanced back in surprise. He couldn't remember ever _blushing_ before.

"There's a condition" he told her.

"There would be. Do tell."

"I'm paying." She blinked at him, and then grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that; I'm not sure I can afford your kind of food." She pulled her arm free from his grip, stepped into the elevator and selected a floor. Seto followed, aware that he wasn't usually the one doing the following, but then she was a very unusual girl.

* * *

When they walked into the restaurant, Seto was immediately greeted by an over-eager waiter. "May I find you a table, sir? Is that for just one, sir?"

"No, for two, I..." he paused, only just noticing that his companion was no longer next to him. In fact, she was still in the doorway. She moved cautiously to his side.

"Seto," she hissed, apparently perfectly comfortable using his first name. "This place is...well, it's a five-star restaurant. It's expensive" she added in response to the look he gave her.

"I told you, I'm paying. It's not a problem." Sighing, she followed him to the table, practically meek for once.

They'd barely taken their seats when another waiter rushed to the table, clutching a bottle of expensive-looking red wine. The first waiter beamed at them as he produced a pair of sparkling glasses and poured the wine. He was like an annoying puppy. Long after the second waiter had disappeared, he hovered by the table whilst its occupants surveyed the menu. It wasn't until he'd taken both of their orders that he returned to the kitchen.

With nothing much to say to each other, the two of them sat in a silence that became steadily more awkward as time progressed. Finally, Seto asked the question that had been nagging him.

"So, what's your name?"

She choked on her wine, coughing a considerable amount of it back up. "You don't know my _name?"_ she spluttered. Seto blushed again, making it the second time that day.

"My name's Kisara" she smirked, hiccupping slightly. Seto thought the hiccup was quite cute, which wasn't exactly something he thought a lot.

"Kisara. I'll remember that." Their eyes met and they both simultaneously burst into laughter, ignoring the annoyed looks other diners gave them. Their laughter subsided just in time for their orders to arrive, which Kisara eyed greedily, never having eaten a meal this expensive before. Seto snickered, and received a hard kick under the table.

"You know, kicking your boss could get you fired." Seto remarked as the waiter left.

"Oh, really? I would have thought that if you hadn't fired me by now you never would. You just don't want to get rid of me" she teased.

"No, perhaps I don't." Kisara was surprised by the seriousness of his tone.

"Good," she murmured, "I don't want to leave."

Seto held her gaze for several seconds, smiling faintly. Kisara was unlike like any other girl he'd ever met; she was confident and smart and funny and wonderful. Perhaps the most surprising thing was that she actually seemed to care for him. Yes, he certainly would remember her.


End file.
